


a peach from eden

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Name-Calling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: Yifan shows off something new.





	a peach from eden

**Author's Note:**

> This took me an absurd amount of time to finish, I'm ashamed of myself.

He knows what Kyungsoo will have to say even as he's posing for the photo; his hip kinda aches at this angle, but it'll be worth it. He takes a couple photos rapidly and then pulls his cheeks apart some so Kyungsoo can see between and takes a few more. The smile never leaves his face.

When he's finally done, he pulls his sweatpants back up over his bottom and flicks through pictures. He settles on a couple, sends one where he's just showing off his new underwear and another where he's showing off his hole. And he's still smiling, giggling, shivering with utter excitement as he sends them off.

 _What do you think of my new underwear?_ He sends in tandem, casting his phone off to the side. 

And then maybe he plays with himself until he hears his phone buzzing with a reply.

_On my way._

 

When Yifan opens the door, Kyungsoo's eyes are on him; he looks half crazed, irises almost gone completely black. As he walks inside, he grabs Yifan and makes him spin on his heel, crowds him against the door so it slams shut. He looks away for a beat and turns the lock over delicately.

Yifan is trapped, swallowing hard even though his mouth is dry. A caress slides down his side and appreciates his slim waist, lean muscles. Kyungsoo stands up on his toes so they're almost eye level with one another.

“You'll drive me crazy one day.” Kyungsoo's eyes soften just a little and his voice dips lower than normal when he goes on, “And I'll enjoy every second of it.”

Yifan can't help but flash him a grin, only a little bit cocky, but Kyungsoo kisses it off his face. It's hot and it renders Yifan immobile, his lanky body slumping back against the door. Kyungsoo fists the material of Yifan's baggy hoodie and pulls him onto his feet again.

“Oh, no, you're gonna need the bed.” Kyungsoo still has a hold on his hoodie and pulls him away from the door and through his house. 

He leads Yifan all the way to the bedroom and pushes him inside. But he stays in the doorway, rolling his shoulders and keeps his dark eyes trained on Yifan. He's a wildcat playing with his prey.

When he advances, Yifan is frozen, but his cocky little attitude isn't. He smiles crookedly. “Why so tense?”

“You know why,” he says, bumping up against Yifan. He reaches down to cup Yifan's soft cock and gives it a tight squeeze. It stings when he lets Yifan go and Yifan moans right in Kyungsoo's face, hot breath on his cheek.

He rubs Yifan for a moment, fingers flexing gently, varying pressure against him. Though very subtle, his dick still reacts and slowly wakes up; Kyungsoo is pleased.

“Well, go ahead, show me your new things.”

Yifan flushes all the way up to his hairline and he can feel his cock starting to plump up merely from the tone of Kyungsoo's voice. He starts with his hoodie and he's very aware of his nipples being hard. The jock keeps the elastic of his sweatpants from catching on his cock as they fall off his straight hips. He's very pleased with the little reaction he gets, watches Kyungsoo stare and look him over intently. 

“Turn around,” he orders and Yifan obeys. He expects more, thinks that maybe Kyungsoo will have him bend over, spread his cheeks, or have him take the underwear off. “Get on the bed.”

“How?” Yifan makes a move toward the bed, raises his knee onto the edge. 

“Just get on the fucking bed, Yifan,” Kyungsoo demands. The animal in Kyungsoo has something akin to fear nipping at Yifan's heels. He's defenseless.

So he gets on the bed, crawls on all fours until he feels steady enough on his knees. His feet hang off the side and Kyungsoo delicately touches his instep, tickets him, has him curling his toes and yelping. The loose grip he has on any sense of control starts slipping away as Kyungsoo touches him more. He lives to ruled.

Strong hands slide up his ankles and his lean calves, the touch accompanied by hungry moans. While he still can, he reaches for one of the pillows at the head of bed and pulls it over, drops down against it. His thighs are conveniently skipped, Kyungsoo going straight for his exposed behind next, giving his cheeks a firm squeeze with both hands. 

Kyungsoo pulls the straps out and lets it pop back into place, soothes the sting with his hands. Appreciating the touch, the eyes on him spread open like this, Yifan groans and hides his face in the fluffy pillow. Fingers rub across his rim, a thumb presses against his perineum. He gasps.

“What's the matter? Shy now?” The tip of one of Kyungsoo's fingers presses just past the rim of his hole and his whole body clenches in anticipation. Kyungsoo laughs; he knows how to work Yifan too well.

He wriggles his finger, makes Yifan shiver, then leaves him like that. Yifan can hear moving behind him. “Tell me how bad you want it, Yifan.”

Already humiliated at what he knows he's going to say, he groans pitifully. “I've been thinking about you since I bought this. I hoped you'd like it, thought about this so many times.”

Scoffing, Kyungsoo reaches down and pinches his thigh. Of course Kyungsoo wouldn't be pleased with just that.

“I thought about you fucking me” he finally says, uncovering his red face. “I thought about your cock so much, thought about you.”

He takes a peek under his armpit and between his thighs and he sees Kyungsoo, topless, opening his pants. Under his zipper and against his thigh, his cock is hard and Yifan's own body throbs. Kyungsoo rubs his open palm across his crotch, gives himself a good squeeze.

“It's all I've been able to think about. I was hard for so long.”

Kyungsoo hums. “And you didn't come?”

“No.” There's another, obviously, deeply pleased deep hum. 

“Did you get yourself all cleaned up just for me?” Yifan can feel sweat rolling up toward his shoulder blades. Kyungsoo brings his hand down between his cheeks, rubs Yifan's hole roughly with his fingertips. “Of course, you did. You'd do anything to get bent over and fucked, wouldn't you?”

Yifan knows Kyungsoo doesn't need or expect an answer. By now, he knows that Yifan will be too flustered to answer anymore questions for a while. 

He toys with Yifan, slides his hand down to cup Yifan's balls and massage them. It's got him moaning. Yifan can hear Kyungsoo chuckle.

A cap pops and cold lube runs down between his cheeks and chills his skin. It continues down his balls and then surely slides down onto the jock, seeps into the fabric, makes a mess. He couldn't care any less though.

“You look so fucking good,” Kyungsoo comments, wetting his hand and spreading the lube across his cheeks, the jockstrap, and his hole in one move. “All smooth and wet. I should take a picture and show all your friends how dirty you are.”

He lets out a weak sound, squirming in place. Kyungsoo doesn't let up for a moment, slides a thick finger in to the second knuckle, has Yifan's eyes rolling back and hips bearing into it. A second follows very quickly behind, stings all the way in, but in the most wonderful of ways. He can't hold back a wanton moan, can't keep his hips from bucking.

“You fucking gorgeous, slut,” Kyungsoo whispers, admiration dripping from his sweet voice. He hooks his fingers and pulls at Yifan's rim. 

Kyungsoo's the best torturer. “Tell me what you want.”

Yifan sobs loudly. “I want your cock. Need you to fill me up. Please, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo groans behind him, leans up over him, and kisses down the small of Yifan's back with his wonderfully plump, wet lips. He's tender, until he brings his hand down on Yifan's wet cheeks, smacks him quick a couple times. While the burn is still there, he scrapes his dull nails down Yifan's reddening skin. And then he lines up with the same hand and thrusts in with one fell swoop. Yifan almost retreats from the sensation, back bowing out, but Kyungsoo jerks him back.

“Take it,” Kyungsoo grits out through his teeth. He sounds dangerous, gruff, but he rubs the small of Yifan's back; a reassurance.

“Oh, please, please,” he gasps, trembling. He doesn't even know what he's begging for. 

It doesn't matter, because Kyungsoo doesn't care anyway. Kyungsoo pulls Yifan's hips back flush and grinds forward, moaning himself. 

“Begging already, whore?” Malice gives his voice a sharp edge, but it comes down on Yifan like delicate lace. He isn't forgiving, holds Yifan's hip firmly and manhandles him into a steady rhythm. 

Kyungsoo's cock drags against his insides, rubs against his prostate in a way that has flames licking at his skin, sweat dripping off him. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, is gasping for breath before he can even exhale. Finally, he finds his pillow and he squeezes it until his knuckles ache, grounds himself. He lets out a gruff, hard groan.

He's swamped with sensation. Kyungsoo's hands slide over his ass, pop the jockstrap against his skin and he flinches then leans back into it. He needs more.

A strong hand settles on the small of his back, pushes him until he's arched inward, ass out and up. Kyungsoo shifts between thrusts, props his leg out to the side, so he can pound into him deeper and harder. And Yifan feels it. He can feel Kyungsoo's cock so deeply now he's sure it's hitting his lungs.

He claws at the sheets and leans back into the onslaught of pleasure. Down between his legs, his cock is hard and wetting the front of the jock and he doesn't even have sense enough to reach down and touch himself. 

Kyungsoo slaps his ass, moaning out loud for Yifan to hear; it makes Yifan flush. He teases fingers up Yifan's back, slick skin on skin, until he winds his fingers into Yifan's hair and pulls him up. 

“Oh god, oh god.”

Kyungsoo growls, “He can't help you here.”

Those words sink down low in Yifan's belly. His cock twitches, helplessly, aches to be touched, yet he knows he won't get it. Kyungsoo's hips are smooth, circle and grind against Yifan's flat ass. He's paralyzed with pleasure.

“More, please,” he begs, tears blurring his vision.

“You want more?” Kyungsoo pulls on his hair hard, pulls until his scalp stings. And to top it off, he pulls his cock out and Yifan sobs, suddenly empty, body screaming for it again. “You're so hungry for it, aren't you? A dick pig. Fucking starving for it.”

With his free hand, he slides two fingers into Yifan's gaping hole and rubs his prostate, laughs. All at once Yifan is tensing up and burning with sensation, gasping like a fish out of water. He could come like this, he knows that Kyungsoo knows, it's why he laughs sadistically with each jerk of Yifan's hips. 

Yifan begs mindlessly, tears rolling down his pretty cheekbones and collecting in his collarbones. His orgasm builds, pulling his lower half tight, from toes to balls, but his ass aches for something to squeeze around. Surely Kyungsoo knows he's close, but Yifan is starting to wonder if he can or not because he's so so close and Kyungsoo has yet to stop.

Finally, when he's right on the edge, he manages to shout, “No!”

Kyungsoo stops immediately, takes his fingers out and places his hands on Yifan’s ass. 

“No. I want to come while you fuck me. I need your cock _inside_ me. _Please_ ,” he begs. He can't control the tremors in his long limbs, curls and uncurls his toes in utter frustration.

“You want my cock?” Yifan doesn't answer, feels like he might scream if he opens his mouth. “Well, do you want it or not?” Yifan hears the smile in his voice. He releases Yifan's hair, pushes him back down.

He's panting, muscles twitching involuntarily. “Yes, please, I need it.”

It's that that has Kyungsoo swearing and shoving his dick back inside all at once, fucking him hard and fast like the animals they both are. Yifan feeds off the rough grunts Kyungsoo muffles against his shoulder. In return, he's screaming, stuttering nonsense at this point; _oh, please, just fuck me ‘til you come, need to feel it in me._

Showing off strength and power and want, Kyungsoo wraps an arm around his waist and holds him in place, keeps him from squirming any more while he lands hard blows. Yifan fights against the hold, overwhelmed. 

“Oh. I'm g’nna come,” he says, voice pulled tight and pitched. He can feel Kyungsoo squeeze him just a little bit more.

“Yeah, come on my cock, you absolute _slut_.”

That does him in, he gives in and his body reacts immediately unravelling first and then locking up. He's rattled with it, shaking hard and strong in Kyungsoo's hold, pushing against him, bucking for more. Kyungsoo doesn't let up, clearly chasing his own orgasm and he forces Yifan down onto the bed when it finally hits him, rutting into Yifan, coming inside him.

His body is all warmth, static and sticky, and his mind wanders into nothing. Vaguely aware of his surroundings, he hears Kyungsoo grunting, still rocking into him. He can feel Kyungsoo's come slipping out with each thrust, sliding down from his hole. Kyungsoo smears it around Yifan's sensitive hole with his fingers, pushes it back inside.

“Such a good, dirty slut. Always perfect for me,” he praises quietly, voice awed, his hands sliding along Yifan's sticky thighs. “You took it so well, so loud, I bet the neighbors heard.”

Still in such a hot, pleasant place, these words tickle Yifan's insides, the husky tone of Kyungsoo's voice sends tingles through his exhausted muscles. He's still moaning even though Kyungsoo has long since gone soft and parted from him; come is still dribbling from Yifan's ass.

High on Kyungsoo himself, he's pleased when he's maneuvered onto his side, strong fingers rubbing into his tired muscles. Kyungsoo's voice is a constant hum of praise and Yifan can now see him smiling softly, teeth just barely showing. A giddy feeling bubbles inside Yifan and pours out in giggles; Kyungsoo encourages this only by planting a kiss on Yifan's cheek, joining their hands. 

They never talk much right after, not even in the beginning. Kyungsoo seems to like it when it's quiet and he can touch Yifan until they're back to themselves. Yifan's never asked if he prefers it and Kyungsoo would probably just ask the same question to him as a response anyhow.

Kyungsoo rubs his free hand down Yifan's waist, softly humming a melody as he goes on. The touch brings him back down, reminds him where he is. His heartbeat slows to a steady rhythm and he gives Kyungsoo's hand a squeeze, rubbing his lanky legs against the sheets.

“Such a good boy,” Kyungsoo whispers and Yifan practically melts all over again, smiling like an idiot. “And, thanks, I loved the pictures.”

Yifan is pretty sure he responds, saying, “Only for you.”

Kyungsoo lies down and curls his body along Yifan's, still holding his hand. And Yifan feels so utterly at peace that he lets himself doze off.


End file.
